


Possessive

by onehellofabutlerx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Canon, Demon Heat, Demon Sex, Dom Sebastian, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Mates, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Possessive Sebastian, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reapers, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehellofabutlerx/pseuds/onehellofabutlerx
Summary: Sebastian's attention is caught by the blond death god, Ronald Knox. The demons possessive nature takes over at the claiming of his unwitting "mate", in a fit of demon heat.





	1. Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceThePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AceThePhoenix).



> (Writers note: This fic picks up from the middle of the events in season two, episode nine, branching off from there. Always wanted to write a "heat" themed story, so this is my first try. Be kind. ^_^;) (Prompted by AceThePhoenix over at Wattpad)

Bloody hell. It's totally useless now." The blond reaper said, watching the smoke arise from his disabled lawnmower death scythe. "Forgive me... I don't believe we've met before." Sebastian said in almost too low a tone, as he landed swiftly behind the reaper, placing a firm hand round his neck. Taken off guard, the reaper flipped out of the demons grasp swinging his smoking mower wildly, he landed a safe distance away on the shared London roof top.

"The names Ronald Knox! The next die hard reaper~" the blond said with vigor. "Oh dear. I can quite tell you've been hanging about that unfortunate Grell fellow, what a shame." The death god sent a firm kick to his mower sending Sebastian's clogging silverware effectively flying out, the engine restarted "Yeah... Sounds bloody ridiculous, I know."

"Unlike him however, you aren't nearly as exasperating." the raven said, looking the reaper over. "...Oh. Don't think I've ever been complemented by an adversary before." the blond uttered rubbing the back of his head with one hand. As if on cue the superior reaper landed between the two, sheering death scythe in hand. "I should have known a demon would be around in the middle of this trouble." William said, staring coldly at the demon "Never allow your guard down, around a demon." he spat the last word as if it were in bad tastes. "Yes sir!" Ronald answered straightening up immediately.

"Especially one in his... Condition."

"Condition?" the blond asked quizzically, he was new to the force after all and wasn't familiar with all the ropes, just yet.

"Yes... I can smell the demons heat from here." the superior said, correcting his glasses.

Before the elder reaper could elaborate further Sebastian had lunged forward, knives at the ready "Enough chit-chat." he said, tone tracing that of annoyance. Dodging the attack, the reapers joined fighting against the demon in unison, however powerful Sebastian may be, a pair of reapers against one demon is a slightly unfair battle. Deciding it was time to get back to his master, the raven threw four silver knives at William, while narrowly ducking Ronald's open legged aerial attack, mower crashing harshly into the roof below. The two had past within inches of each other, the moment seeming to move in slow motion, raven instantly catching drift of the others scent. Sebastian's eyes flashed their true magenta, pupils flickering to slits momentarily... He'd found his mate.

Landing gracefully, the demon was almost intoxicated by the reapers scent, narrowly avoiding a swipe from the elder reaper, he chanced another glance at Ronald, before disappearing between the buildings ending the fight. As collected and dapper an appearance Sebastian strived to maintain as a Phantomhive butler, demons had little control over the heat that over took them every hundred or so years. Likewise with the choosing of their mate, although normally it was often another demon, granted humans could not withstand the powerful love making demons needed to release during this time. Of course devils often romanced their way into stealing the souls of both men and women, the sort of hard sex needed during the heat would be too much for a fragile human. Thus the main reason mates were selected instinctually, through scents of those strong enough to withstand.

A flash of red over took Sebastian's vision as he navigated through the narrow London alleys, relocating the box he'd left his lord in. Finding it again he lifted the lip carefully "...My lord?" "Took you long enough!" Ciel grumbled climbing out. "My apologies." "Never mind... We need to head to the yard, I thought of something. I'm going to find out the proximity of the killings by hour, that may give us a timeline to estimate the next attac-" the boy looked up to his butler "Are you even listening!" he bellowed angrily, realizing the demon was staring at a rooftop off to the left. "Y-Yes my lord, terribly sorry. To the Yard, then?" he asked releasing a shaky breath. "Yes... Are you alright?" the boy asked cautiously. "You needn't worry, I shall be fine."

Without much more thought on the matter, they boarded the carriage inbound to Scotland Yard. The sun had begun setting, painting the city in a serene orange-yellow hue, a contrary mockery to the trouble harboring place London had become recently, they arrived. Ciel had ordered Sebastian to stay with the carriage, he never did like bringing his butler inside there, given the yard already looked down on the queens guard dog, they looked at any adult accompaniment as a form of babysitter, which annoyed the young lord to no end. "As you wish my lord." the raven said bowing, he would remain with the carriage for however long it took.

Not twenty minutes had passed before a distant scream could be heard just near enough for a demon to detect. Light shot up in the darkening sky as a cinematic record uncoiled upward, from somewhere over several roof tops. It would only take a few minutes... Glancing through the window at his perplexed little lord, Ciel was obviously arguing with the chief about some matter or another, he was occupied for the time being. The demon smirked, leaping from the carriage in the direction of the light. With little effort the demon arrived at the roof top above where the light was emanating, a middle aged woman had apparently jumped, or fallen from a nearby balcony. "Damn accident cases, Will would send me in for the over time. As if today was not busy enough. Damn it..." the reaper mumbled his complaints, collecting the cinematic record.

Sebastian jumped down, silently landing behind the preoccupied reaper. "Heavens... Are you alone?" he said, black hair covering his face, he smiled darkly. Blocking the blonds startled attack, the raven punched his chest, sending the reaper into a nearby wall. Before the reaper had time to recover, Sebastian effectively had him pinned, hand firmly planted on the wall behind, the other squeezing tightly around the death gods neck. "How unfortunate for you."


	2. Privacy

Sebastian lent in, invading the reapers space he inhaled sharply, enjoying the alluring aroma the over powered reaper released. Infatuated, the demon brought his knee up slowly between the blonds legs, at this Ronald began struggling a new at the hand holding him, brows knitted together as the demons intentions became clear. "I shall claim you, as mine." Sebastian said, purring into the reapers ear. "S-stop!" Ronald said, eyes going wide. 

Sebastian flipped the reaper in a smooth motion, chest pushed against the cold brick wall, the demon ran a hand down his back "Hmm..." stopping just before reaching too lowly. The blond took the momentary pause as merit to jerk out of Sebastian's grip, stumbling he tripped over a nearby pipe extruding from the wall.

His pant leg had torn slightly at the heel, becoming entangled on the rusty drain. Ronald looked up quickly, face fleshed red "Oh dear... You won't get far like that." Sebastian said, crouching over the younger man once more, before he had time to dislodge. Swiftly he grasp the others chin, dipping in for a brief stolen kiss "Blushing? You aren't a virgin are you?" the blond looked away, face going impossibly redder "...You are, how rare." the demon grew even more turned on.

Ronald punched Sebastian's side, grunting the demon caught his fist, as it flew to make contact a second time. It would take a lot more than that to stop a demon in heat, once they selected a mate. "You pervert, back off!"

Sebastian huffed, he was growing tired of the games, and he was also short on time, if he were to avoid a scolding from his lord. Roughly the raven slammed Ronald face down on the hard ground, the force was harsh sure to cause bruising to match the bloody lip that bloomed. "Enough!" Sebastian bellowed, suddenly his hands where everywhere at once, pushing the reapers shirt up, exposing succulent pale flesh. 

Still trying to escape between the ravens body weight, Ronald stiffly scrambled a hand to his back side trying to stop the other from discarding his trousers. Catching the hand and pinning it to his back, Sebastian would have chuckled at the pointless trifles if his need for release wasn't so great. The demon began kissing the reapers back, free hand fondling his clothed cock.

"Hush now. I would prefer if you stopped this, it would be better for the both of us. It is your first time, after all." the raven uttered lowly between astonishingly gentle kisses, contrasting his otherwise rough treatment of the blond. "Never! Can you even hear yourself?!" he struggled "Let go! Otherwise, I'll file a report, that'll make you wish you hadn-" Sebastian cut the others words short, pushing his pants down beneath his round ass. 

"Pity. Suppose you'll just have to learn the hard way, whom you belong to." removing a glove with his teeth, the raven ran a skilled hand down between Ronalds mounds. Rubbing a finger at his entrance he earned a surprised gasp from the reaper, before pushing the digit inside. He was so warm inside, and so tight, Sebastian's growing erection was painfully hard, it was so tempting to thrust in without doing this... However he would need his lover whole, and try to avoid wounding him off the back, given he would need to fuck him a great many times before the demon heat were to lift.

Given Sebastian was well over do for his heat, it may take even longer than average for his devilish sort. Slipping another finger in the reaper gasp, it was painful and pleasurable at once. Confused his hips pushed back onto Sebastian's skilled fingers, of their own accord. Giving a few shallow strokes Sebastian pulled out, Ronald realized what he'd been doing snapping his eyes open. When did he close them? He was about to start fighting again, however was frozen in fear as he heard the demon undoing his pants. He was nowhere near ready for that, even with the brief preparation, the blond knew that even without having seen Sebastian's impressive length. "Y-your n-not going to?!"

"This... May hurt a bit." his rapist said, managing to sound genuinely apologetic, through a lust husky voice. The hand that had been fingering him only a moment before yanked his bared ass to meet flesh, hard cock now rubbing against exposed flesh. The demon pushed in slowly. Earning a moaned cry of pain from the shivering reaper, it hurt so completely being filled in such a way he'd never experienced before. Inch by inch Sebastian moved forward, until seating himself completely inside the reaper. 

"Ooohh..." Sebastian shamelessly moaned, Ronald's tight heat was glorious, he'd needed this so very much. The demon was nearly insane with lust as he began a slow sensuous pace, taking the reaper on the dark London alleyway. Moans slowly filled the air, echoing the cold walls around them, Ronald as much as he wanted to fight it wasn't sure if they were his assailants, or his own. The demon was skilled.

Black nails gripping his hips harder, Sebastian's gentle resolve was quickly falling away, as he rutted into the helpless reaper faster and harder, he was merciless. Choppy heated huffs from the demon above him, were all Ronald could focus on as he was pounded into and used. Each thrust hitting deeply, Ronald moaned when Sebastian shifted slightly, he'd found his prostate, hitting it with every thrust, the reaper through his fright and pain, was becoming aroused being the demons love toy. Ronald squeeze his eyes shut "No! This... This is wrong." he thought to himself, willing his growing erection away.

Noticing the reaper tensing, Sebastian released his iron grip on Ronald's hips... Experimentally reaching around to find the others cock, he gave him a few small pumps, and soon felt the other cum, jerkily releasing seed in his hand. "O-ah!" Sebastian smirked at his quickness, but kept silent, returning attention to thrusting ever harder into the reapers ass. The demon could carry on for a while longer before nearing his own release, Sebastian was known for his stamina by the few lovers lucky enough to have had him. Ronald clinched his fist trying to recover from his orgasm, hearing the others ragged breaths his mind was lost.

"BASSY!" an utterly inhuman sob came echoing in from the alley entrance. "W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" a mix of purely jealous, rage and sadness flooded the air from the red reaper. Sebastian sighed, why now? He regrettably pulled out, spell broken at the flamboyant reapers vulgarly loud bellows. 

"You don't know the meaning of privacy do you?" Sebastian asked, realizing a moment too late the irony of that question. He had been screwing his lovers brains out, in the middle of an open alleyway, after all. "I can't believe this! He should be me!" Disgusted Sebastian stood up, tucking himself away. Ronald had almost forgotten to move, still hazy from his hard orgasm only a moment ago, he shakily pulled his pants up with a pained groan.

"At least one of us was able to find release." Sebastian however pained at the loss of contact, smirked at his disheveled lover. It was somewhat maddening to not be able to finish, however for the sake of the contract Sebastian needed to pull his desires screeching away, to return to his master. There was no time to deal with Grell. In this city where reapers are constantly required, he would find his marked one again. And soon. For now however, Sebastian painfully tucked tail and made way back to his lord, for the enviable scolding that awaited. Leaving behind sore, and heartbroken reapers.


End file.
